Filter pin electrical connectors provide a capacitor circuit around the contact pins of the connector for filtering out unwanted signals. This enables the connector to filter out noise without requiring coaxial cables or other elaborate means in association with the interconnecting wires. The conventional filter pin connector includes a tubular ceramic capacitor unit that extends around each of the pins, providing capacitors in conductive plates extending circumferentially within the ceramic tube.
The tubular capacitors of these filter pin connectors have been fragile and easily broken. When one capacitor in the multiple pin connector becomes broken, a major disassembly operation is required to replace the damaged capacitor. Also, the manufacture of the tubular capacitors and connectors using them is expensive. By being tubular, the capacitors are relatively long, and therefore, add significantly to the bulk of the connector.